User talk:AZS
Greetings and Thankfulnesses Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:340323|This is Only fairytale genies page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 14:34, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Dialogue 1 2 3 ...... AZS (talk) M Google translation is basically monkeys stringing words together and no offense but your English really isn't on the top level. persephone - https://www.theoi.com/Khthonios/Persephone.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persephone https://pantheon.org/articles/p/persephone.html are only ones I know of. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I already went to that page before the first time when I mentioned it to you, quoted it and still haven't seen single source for the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:28, May 23, 2019 (UTC) As for the capabilities, I can write it as a message so you can transfer it over onto the Trilogy power capabilities section. "The benefits of the trinity god is that the user as one being, have the capability of proving themselves on what exactly the user is described as, and this in return is enough to cause unique beliefs in people. Moreover, this can prove that seeing the said deity can only be through spiritualism rather than physicality. Another benefit is that the user can teach all life about the vital truths of communities as well as relationships. The said trinity being can assist anything into worshipping them, can be capable of bringing all races face to face with the mystery of said trinity god, it helps them understand the said deity's nature that's made in their own very image, the user can also help them, recognise the user they meet in religion, in history and especially their own lives, and more importantly, the user can not only help invididuals understand the user's complexity, otherness and mystery, but also direct them away from thinking the wrong ideas of the user." ChocolateElemental (talk) 17:32, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Cool, okay Death horseman94 (talk) Wait, how come wouldn't my suggestion for the capabilities not fit? ChocolateElemental (talk) 23:05, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Kobaloi - my previous answer covered that already, not my fault you deleted it. puck it is mysterious rainbow animal-like being - "Puck, sometimes known as Robin Goodfellow, is a domestic and nature sprite, demon, or fairy." An individual. Where are you pulling this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, May 24, 2019 (UTC) O pech - from the very little there is, that's just Little People Physiology with Enhanced Strength. I'm adding them as Users. pixie - go ahead, I was thinking if I should do them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Please try the link before adding it, there's no such page. Just add them to Users in Demon Physiology and Organic Wing Manifestation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:07, May 25, 2019 (UTC) As far as I can tell, mazuko just means evil supernatural beings, like devils or demons. Basically it could be added to Also Called. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:15, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Kanade from Angel Beats is a normal human, just like the rest of the cast. Her powers are nothing more then specially designed computer programs/macro commands. She is no more an Angel then humans are descended from birds (ie not at all). Angel Beats doesn't even have an actual Heaven, God or Angels. The entire story takes place in a form of Limbo so the students can face their problems and be reincarnated. If anything the story is closer to Buddhist Samsara teachings.21:10, May 25, 2019 (UTC)SageM Filo is not and will never be a Tenshi. She is nothing more then Shapeshifting Chocobo/Ostrich. She has no relation to angels or humans. Her true form is the Chocobo. Which makes her user of Avian Physiology only. Please stop making things up and changing confirmed facts. Kanade is not a Tenshi either, I already explained this to you. She is human, nothing more and nothing less. You say you watched these series, but thats obviously a lie. Since you would actually know that they aren't users in even the most minute way.SageM (talk) 22:06, May 25, 2019 (UTC)SageM I'll see what I can do Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 23:21, May 25, 2019 (UTC)